A camera system for photographing surrounding images using a plurality of cameras has been known. This type of camera system is also called a surrounding camera, an omnidirectional camera, a whole celestial sphere camera, or a half celestial sphere camera.
Images captured by cameras disposed adjacent to each other can be seamlessly joined at a border of the images to generate an image far wider than the fields of view of individual cameras as if the image is captured by a single wide angle camera. In one example, an all-around image similar to an image captured according to an equidistant cylindrical projection method can be obtained by joining the images captured by a plurality of cameras arranged radially with camera principal-axis directions of the cameras directed outward.